flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Thundercrack Carnivale
"THE FESTIVAL IS MANDATORY OVERTIME. ALL LIGHTNING EMPLOYEES ARE EXPECTED TO PULL DOUBLE SHIFTS. ALL OUT-OF-FLIGHT CONTRACTORS ARE REQUIRED TO FINISH THEIR WORK BY THE ACCELERATED DEADLINES OR THEIR CONTRACTS WILL BE TERMINATED. :I EXPECT EVERYONE TO CELEBRATE AT MAXIMUM PRODUCTIVITY. WE HAVE THE CAPACITY TO OUT-REJOICE ANY THREE OF THE SLACKER FLIGHTS COMBINED. I EXPECT US TO MEET THAT QUOTA OF FESTIVITIES ON TIME AND WITHOUT COMPLICATION." : :- The Stormcatcher's expectations for the Thundercrack Carnivalehttps://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1519008 The Thundercrack Carnivale is the Lightning Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of July. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of July and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Carnivale's holiday currency is Charged Sprockets. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using Charged Sprockets. The Electricians Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. From 2013-2015 the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel, becoming a forum vista in 2016 and 2017, before smaller apparel returned in 2018. 2013 2013 marked the first Thundercrack Carnivale. It lasted from July 22nd through July 28th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/648399 Skins There were six winners for the skin contest. The first three were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Lightning. The last three were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Overload Skin.png|Overload, created by Ladytrupp Reactor Skin.png|Reactor, created by Randomzness Stormlight Skin.png|Stormlight, created by Pengaban Storm-Charged Golem Skin.png|Storm-Charged Golem, created by Ischimera Thunderborn Skin.png|Thunderborn, created by Grif Wildfire Skin.png|Wildfire, created by JetBlackSteel Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2013 Thundercrack Carnivale as drops from Lightning and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Lightning. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2013 Thundercrack Carnivale. These items are now retired. 2014 2014 marked the second Thundercrack Carnivale. It lasted from July 27th through August 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1151599 Skins There were 10 winners for the skin and accent contest. All ten were up for sale in the Marketplace, and five were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Alive by Lightning Accent.png|Alive by Lightning, created by MuseAmused Electric Ruler Accent.png|Electric Ruler, created by Toriguel Electropunk Skin.png|Electropunk, created by Cydragon Forgotten Construct Skin.png|Forgotten Construct, created by Sitriga Fractured Lightning Skin.png|Fractured Lightning, created by suanla Luminous Surge Accent.png|Luminous Surge, created by Pesticide PlasmaBelly Accent.png|PlasmaBelly, created by Kyrrah Surgelight Accent.png|Surgelight, created by Incarnation Tesla Coil Skin.png|Tesla Coil, created by Yoruko Thundertouched Skin.png|Thundertouched, created by teadino Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Thundercrack Carnivale as drops from Lightning and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Lightning. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2014 Thundercrack Carnivale. Two of these items are now retired; the Livewire Grizzly can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2015 2015 marked the third Thundercrack Carnivale. It lasted from July 27th through August 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1518789 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Circuit Breaker Skin.png|Circuit Breaker, created by Hakku Creeping Circuits Accent.png|Creeping Circuits, created by Seeker Dancing Conductor Accent.png|Dancing Conductor, created by ChiChibluh Down For Maintenance Skin.png|Down for Maintenance, created by Malusdraco Electrician's Night Accent.png|Electrician's Night, created by juawai Little Bolt Accent.png|Little Bolt, created by Piney Mother of Circuit Skin.png|Mother of Circuit, created by Ynyr Result of Science Accent.png|Result of Science, created by zwynx Storm Taken Skin.png|Storm Taken, created by Yoruko Surge Skin.png|Surge, created by SolarRush Thunder Spear Accent.png|Thunder Spear, created by Zhampy Thundervolt Skin.png|Thundervolt, created by houseteeth Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Thundercrack Carnivale as drops from Lightning and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Lightning. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiars The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2015 Thundercrack Carnivale. Two of these items are now retired; the Electrician's Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the fourth Thundercrack Carnivale. It lasted from July 24th through July 30th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1931564 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Building Charge Accent and Storms Approaching Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Building Charge Accent.png|Building Charge, created by Eren Digital Revolution Accent.png|Digital Revolution, created by Piney Electric Sparkle Accent.png|Electric Sparkle, created by Spinaria Electrified Skin.png|Electrified, created by xarazura Hydrone Accent.png|Hydrone, created by Uniformshark Lightning Catcher Skin.png|Lightning Catcher, created by Purbeaver Little Lightning Bug Skin.png|Little Lightning Bug, created by Jovochan Nightrunner Accent.png|Nightrunner, created by Ionil Speedlines Skin.png|Speedlines, created by Determination Stormcloud Construct Skin.png|Stormcloud Construct, created by arcaneidolriots Storms Approaching Skin.png|Storms Approaching, created by Saerino Thunderstruck Skin Coatl.png|Thunderstruck, created by Shanol Wire Nibbler Accent.png|Wire Nibbler, created by Blueberrys Zappy Zap Accent.png|Zappy Zap, created by Zilleniose Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Thundercrack Carnivale as drops from Lightning and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Lightning. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2016 Thundercrack Carnivale. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fifth Thundercrack Carnivale. It lasted from July 23rd through July 29th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2240099 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Electric Fledge Accent and Augsneak Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Antique Cowboy Skin.png|Antique Cowboy, created by rooty Augsneak Skin.png|Augsneak, created by Erithuet Brass Centurion Skin.png|Brass Centurion, created by houseteeth Electric Fledge Accent.png|Electric Fledge, created by fortune3698 Electrofluff Skin.png|Electro Fluff, created by Raikdow Electronic Bionics Accent.png|Electronic Bionics, created by yarnwyvern Gears in Motion Accent.png|Gears in Motion, created by Drytil Haywire Accent.png|Haywire, created by Auries Kinetic Skin.png|Kinetic, created by SolarRush Mechanical Enhancement Accent.png|Mechanical Enhancement, created by Ichamo Metal Enhancement Accent.png|Metal Enhancement, created by rascal4488 Plasma Caster Skin.png|Plasma Caster, created by Endivinity Plasmatronicoatl Accent.png|Plasmatronicoatl, created by Doomslayer Synth Wave Skin.png|Synth Wave, created by Passenger Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Thundercrack Carnivale as drops from Lightning and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Lightning. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Thundercrack Carnivale. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the sixth Thundercrack Carnivale. It lasted from July 22nd to July 29th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2487734 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Smoke Storm Accent and Thunderstruck Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins will likely have a chance to be found when opening Spare Inventory Crates in the future. Spire Wings Accent.png|Spire Wings, created by skullzhead Electrolyte Skin.png|Electrolyte, created by AppleDad Automata Skin.png|Automata, created by PsFox Mechanical Valkyrie Accent.png|Mechanical Valkyrie, created by Spinaria Sparked Neon Skin.png|Sparked Neon, created by Electropunk Electromechanical Accent.png|Electromechanical, created by BillyRuffian high voltage Accent.png|high voltage, created by Tix Thunderstruck Skin Ridgeback.png|Thunderstruck, created by Shika Platinum Wastes Accent.png|Platinum Wastes, created by Lumenwood Thunder Armor Accent.png|Thunder Armor, created by TalaTari Smoke Storm Accent.png|Smoke Storm, created by llithiumstars Snappy Conductor Skin.png|Snappy Conductor, created by Saerino Ancient Golem Accent.png|Ancient Golem, created by Rangsky Corporate Warfare Skin.png|Corporate Warfare, created by Ionil Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Thundercrack Carnivale as drops from Lightning and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Lightning. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2018 Thundercrack Carnivale. These items will likely have a chance to be found when opening Spare Inventory Crates in the future. 2019 2019 marked the seventh Thundercrack Carnivale. It lasted from July 28th to August 4th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2727966 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Lichtenberg Accent and Rendering Accent were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins will likely have a chance to be found when opening Spare Inventory Crates in the future. Mechanical Medical Myste Accent.png|Mechanical Medical Myste, created by Lyuna What's Up Danger Accent.png|What's Up Danger, created by HedwigHufflepuff Spire Hunter Accent.png|Spire Hunter, created by Autopilot Beast of Metal Accent.png|Beast of Metal, created by Fouguri King of the Storm Skin.png|King of the Storm, created by bioluminosity Security First Skin.png|Security First, created by DocMulligan Biomechanic Accent.png|Biomechanic, created by Ferpitou Stormcatcher's Progeny Skin.png|Stormcatcher's Progeny, created by Echinoderma Lichtenberg Accent.png|Lichtenberg, created by Saphizzle Storm Thrower Accent.png|Storm Thrower, created by KnightErrant Cyan Exposure Accent.png|Cyan Exposure, created by NexusEden Rendering Accent.png|Rendering, created by Kaenith All Systems Go Skin.png|All Systems Go, created by Desnik Electric core Accent.png|Electric core, created by ribaluna Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Thundercrack Carnivale as drops from Lightning and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Lightning. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Thundercrack Carnivale. These items will likely have a chance to be found when opening Spare Inventory Crates in the future. References Category:Holiday Category:Thundercrack Carnivale